In the medical field, it is common for intravenous (IV) medications such as, for example, antibiotics, antiviral, antiemetic, chemotherapy, and so forth, to be administered intermittently with a frequency as often as multiple times per day. Depending on the frequency of administration, the patient is either repeatedly connected to and disconnected from an IV line or is continuously connected to an IV line between administrations. In either case, the intermittent medications are generally administered by trained personnel utilizing predefined procedures that often include a series of manual steps and a large number of disposable supplies. Each manual step in such procedures increases the risks associated with multiple manipulations and entry of IV sites.
Patient injections through IV lines can be currently recorded manually. The nurse administering the medication must follow strict guidelines regarding the quantity of medication to be administered and potentially the rate at which the medication should be administered. Also, regular monitoring of infusion sites assists in reducing the severity of adverse effects when infiltration and extravasations occur. Hence, an automated method for monitoring manual injections through an IV line is desired.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved differential force sensor for automatically monitoring manual injections through an IV line. Also, a need exits for a small-sized and lightweight differential force sensor that is capable of being utilized in close proximity to the injection point in a patient's body to reduce patient discomfort.